sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Darienus Frostblade
Darienus Frostblade is a soldier of the Sunspear Battalion unit of the Sunguard, under the commander of Knight-Commander Sakialyn Emberstar and Sentinel Zalin Shadowsunder. Despite being of few words, he is a dedicated and loyal soldier of his unit, and a brutal blade on the battlefield. In undeath, he has chosen to spend the remainder of his existence in the service of Quel'thalas Appearance & Personality Often described as cold and distant. Like a frozen soldier committed only to the battlefield, there is hardly ever a time he is without his Ebon Knight armor, much less without his helm unless it is chosen to be removed, which is not often. Once ebony locks have since turned to a frozen blue upon being risen into undeath. His face is a mess of scars suffered from many battles he has been a part of. History In life, he was a proficient and skilled spellbreaker. Born to the prestigious house of Windblade, the youngest son of Bentil Windblade and Elera Windblade was trained diligently as a youth, with expectation to follow in the footsteps of his brothers and father into the Thalassian Military. Upon joining its ranks, he met Alendra Rosearrow of the Farstriders, who later became his wife and bore him five children. Times had been peaceful, until Arthas’ scourge attacked Quel’thalas. Rising to the call, Darienus and his contingent, which included two of his sons and daughter, held the line at Highbane Fortress, until it was overrun by the Scourge. In the ensuing chaos, both of his sons and daughter perished, with him barely escaping with his life by being carried out by one of his fellow kinsmen. Meanwhile, his wife, under the leadership of the Ranger Captain at the time, had attempted to route Arthas’ scourge to no success, eventually falling to cruelty of the undead. While Darienus had managed to survive the attack, though heavily wounded from the engagement, he came to realize that not only had his children fallen, but so had his beloved as well. To add to the injury, his home had also been razed during the chaos, with his remaining children perishing along with it while attempting to defend their home. Overcome with grief and despair, he swore vengeance upon Arthas and his lot. When the naaru, M'uru, was seized and given to the newly named sin’dorei to draw upon its strength, he was only too eager to drink of the power that was said to be an effective tool against the Scourge. Harnessing the Light in such a brutal way within the Blood Knight Order, he cared not who it might hurt, as long as eventually, the power they had been given would strike down Arthas. With confidence his control over the Light would be enough to strike down any scourge in his path, he put himself on one of the first ships sailing towards Northrend, eager to see his vengeance come to fruition. What he was met with instead, was a fate crueler than he could have imagined. Upon reaching the shores of the frozen continent, his squad was quickly overrun and surrounded by the undead. While he fought valiantly and brutally to his last, rending piles of undead asunder in his path, he was soon overcome and taken out by a blow from a skeleton's blade. The necromancer Nikolaz, seeing the potential in both Darienus and his fellow Blood Knights who sundered many of the undead sent out against them, decided their corpses would be best suited for service under the Lich King and raised them. As a mindless knight of the Lich Knight, he tore his blade through many others who dared touch the shores of Northrend, before he was eventually called to the Ebon Hold to take the wealth of corpses that laid beneath Light’s Hope to furtehr bolster the Lich Knight's army. There, and following the events that transpired, his mind was finally freed of the Lich King’s control. Realizing his error in letting vengeance blind him and having become one of the very same monsters that slew his family and comrades, he decided to cast off his emotions, and instead, use the remainder of his undeath to see the Lich King's end. Upon the Lich King’s defeat, he sought new purpose for his undeath, which eventually led him to the ranks of the Sunguard. Now, he continues to be, in order to protect the borders and lands that his family and himself once called home, until his service is no longer required. Photos File:Darienus 01.jpg|Art by Tennine Category:Characters Category:Sunspears